A factory may streamline product development by dividing labor among resources with specialized skillsets to deliver components assembled with reusable parts using a standardized process. For example, a software factory may fulfill software component orders by tasking software factory labor resources with developing new software elements and combining the new software elements with existing software elements to provide clients with made-to-order software components.